


let us talk

by Cool_BowTie, goatglucose



Series: Naruto SNS [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_BowTie/pseuds/Cool_BowTie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: эпизод для ролевой по наруто в тви https://twitter.com/goatglucose/status/1280905872865136648?s=19
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto SNS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853692
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	let us talk

Наруто отложил телефон и минуты три бесцельно смотрел в потолок. Затем повернул голову и взглянул на сына, который мирно спал на соседней кровати.

Он тяжело вздохнул и решительно поднялся на ноги. Пора решить этот вопрос раз и навсегда.

Наруто заходит в резиденцию через дверь, что говорит о серьезности предстоящего разговора. Гаара ждет его в полумраке кабинета, сидя за столом. Его глаза чуть поблескивают в свете настольной лампы. Он держит в руках телефон и что-то печатает, но стоит Наруто войти в комнату, он тут же откладывает телефон в сторону.

Наруто подходит к столу каге и останавливается. Они смотрят друг на друга болезненно долгую секунду. Сердца обоих ускоряют свой ход, отдаваясь эхом в ушах.

Щёки Наруто начинают краснеть, он опускает взгляд.

При взгляде на него Гаара тоже заливается краской. Но все же собирается и спрашивает спокойно:

— Что ты хотел?

Руки Казекаге подрагивают.

— Я... Я хотел с тобой… — неловко начинает Наруто, чешет затылок и отводит глаза.

— Поговорить, да?

— Да. Насчёт... нас.

" _Так непривычно его видеть таким_ ," — думает Гаара. Всматривается в его лицо и пытается запомнить всё - каждую деталь.

Сердце Наруто заходится в бешенном ритме, а мысли путаются.

— Ты меня слушаешь? — переспрашивает он, что бы отвлечь то ли себя, то ли Гаару.

Гаара будто просыпается от раздумий.

— Да, поговорить... О нас… Хорошо.

— В общем, — начинает Наруто, проводя по столу рукой. Взгляд Гаары автоматически соскальзывает на неё и он не может оторваться.

Его собственные руки всё ещё дрожат, но он не убирает их под стол, а складывает в замок перед губами.

— Я... Я много думал в последнее время о той твоей просьбе. И это заполнило все мои мысли. Но... И ты, и я понимаем, что всё это, — показывает пальцем на него и на себя, — практически невозможно. Слишком много людей пострадает...

Наруто ненадолго замолкает. В мыслях творится хаос, чувства накрывают, он опять думает обо всех своих фантазиях.

Гаара чувствует его смятение. Он встаёт из-за стола и обходит его. Подходит к Наруто на расстояние вытянутой руки и заглядывает в глаза.

— Наруто, я всё понимаю. Я чувствую то же самое, — он грустно усмехается. — буквально. Я полностью с тобой согласен. Давай оставим всё как есть и не будем ломать ничьи жизни.

— Как есть? — переспрашивает Наруто, грустно усмехаясь. — Ты мне предлагаешь дальше так мучиться?

— А есть другой вариант?.. Мне тоже больно, я люблю тебя уже много лет, — говорит Гаара и только после этого осознаёт, **что** он сказал. Краска тут же густо заливает его лицо.

У Наруто сердце пропускает один удар, он широко распахивает глаза.

Тихо, шепотом, Гаара добавляет, пытаясь спасти ситуацию:

— Наруто… прости. Я не хотел говорить тебе это вот так и уж точно не сейчас.

— Другой... Вариант? — механически повторяет Наруто, будто не слыша последующих фраз Гаары, хотя в душе пожар, в ушах стук сердца, а в голове пустота, только образ Казекаге заполняет каждый уголок сознания. Он боится, что если заострить на этом внимание, то он обязательно свалится в бездну.

Гаара начинает постепенно паниковать, и состояние усиливается чувствами Наруто, он буквально загипнотизирован его глазами и всем тем, что в них плещется, и лишь тупо повторяет его вопрос.

— Другой... Вариант… — он делает паузу. — В любом случае я жил с этим все эти годы, и тебе не стоит волноваться об этом. Это никак не отразится на наших дальнейших отноше...

— Другой вариант? — перебивает его Наруто.

— Другой... Вариант...

Фраза эхом отражается в их мыслях.

Взгляд Наруто сползает на губы Гаары и он замечает это. Наруто сглатывает.

Гаару вдруг окатывает волной желания. Чужого желания.

— Поцелуй меня, — тихо, одними губами, снова просит Гаара, надеясь, и одновременно боясь, что в этот раз его просьбу услышат. 

Наруто делает шаг вперёд и чуть склоняется вперёд. Одну руку он кладет ему на плечо, ближе к шее, легко, едва касаясь. Проводит ею чуть выше, к линии челюсти, обхватывая ладонью лицо Гаары. У того захватывает дух, по коже пробегают полчища мурашек.

Он чувствует осторожность этих прикосновений даже через слой абсолютной защиты и тонет в эмоциях. Своих. Его. Уже не важно. Всё смешалось воедино.

Наруто обводит языком пересохшие губы. Он окончательно сокращает расстояние между ними. Гаара только и может, что приоткрыть рот, впуская его язык внутрь. Ноги держат плохо, внутри живота тугим клубком скручивается сладкое волнение. Гаару слегка трясёт. Он хватается за куртку Наруто, чтобы не упасть.

Наруто, почувствовав это, подхватывает за талию и прижимает крепче, одновременно углубляя поцелуй.

И тут Гаару накрывает с головой, остатки самообладания улетучиваются, он начинает жадно отвечать, цепляться за Наруто. Везде. Обхватывает за шею и вжимается в него всем телом.

Он не уверен, что это ещё когда-нибудь повторится. Он обязан, должен получить сейчас всё. Запомнить каждую секунду, каждое ощущение, прикосновение, вздох.

Он тяжело дышит через нос.

Наруто удивлёно раскрывает глаза, вроде отстраняется, но на деле тянет Гаару за собой на полшага назад, и Гаара чуть ли не падает на него. Получив чуть больше свободного пространства, Наруто разворачивает его и прижимает к столу. Гаара ударяется бёдрами о край, но не замечает боли.

Разорвав поцелуй Наруто смотрит ему в глаза прислонившись лбом ко лбу. И не видит ни капли осознанности в глазах напротив. Впрочем, Гаара тоже.

Наруто тяжело дышит и... Начинает улыбаться. Такой безумной улыбкой человека, которого наконец отпустила давняя боль. Он обнимает Гаару сзади за шею и снова притягивает к себе. Склоняется к груди Гаары. Тот замечает, что его плечи трясутся.

— Ты чего дрожишь?

Наруто поднимает голову и Гаара видит что он смеётся.

— Ты дурак?

— Ага, зато с тобой здесь и сейчас, — сквозь смех отвечает Наруто.

Гаара понимает, что тот смеётся от счастья и тоже улыбается.

— Точно дурак, — подтверждает Гаара и тоже начинает смеяться.

— Вот видишь, я же обещал, — говорит Наруто, — обещал, что увижу, как ты смеёшься. А я всегда добиваюсь своего.

— Вот уж точно, — хихикает Гаара.

Наруто всё ещё держит его за шею, гладит большим пальцем по щеке. На мгновение они снова встречаются взглядами.

Отсмеявшись, они на минуту замирают в тишине. Глаза чуть поблескивают в полумраке, и Гаару вдруг накрывает целой волной смешанных чужих эмоций. Не в силах отвести взгляд от глаз Наруто. Он застывает, пытаясь совладать с чувствами, но не успевает. 

Наруто, мягко качнувшись, прижимается губами к его губам, почти моментально углубляя поцелуй. Различать свои и его эмоции становится невозможно, и Гаара позволяет себе утонуть в них, полностью отдаваясь поцелую.

Он чувствует, как чужие руки ползут от талии вверх, оглаживают его бока и, мазнув по груди, закрываются в волосы. Стон вырывается из груди Гаары и Наруто довольно урчит в ответ.

Гаара хватается за спину Наруто, с силой сжимая ткань, мозг Казекаге окончательно отключается от близости.

Пальцы Наруто тянутся к пуговицам на его пальто, но, не в силах с ними справиться не глядя, он разрывает поцелуй, чертыхнувшись.

— Ну и зачем тебе столько чёртовых пуговиц? — тяжело дыша возмущается он, всё ещё ковыряясь с ними.

— Я, видишь ли, не рассчитывал что кто-то будет с меня снимать сегодня одежду, — хрипло смеётся в ответ Гаара.

— В следующий раз надень что-нибудь на молнии!

— В следующий... раз?..

Наруто зыркает на него снизу вверх, не понимая, почему он завис. Щеки Гаары покрывает лёгкий румянец.

— Ты поможешь мне или нет? — он смотрит на него ещё секунду, а потом возвращается к губам и снова целует. 

— Даах... — выдыхает ему в губы Гаара и ловко расстегивает все оставшиеся пуговицы.

— Так то лучше'ттебайо, — победно ухмыляется Наруто, тут же стягивая в Гаары пальто и добираясь до кожи.

— Наруто, погоди…

— Ну чего ещё? — он недовольно глядит в лицо Казекаге, пока тот, подносит одну руку к губам, складывая печать и закрывает глаза. Песок полупрозрачной дымкой заполняет комнату, расползаясь от тела Гаары. Абсолютная защита покидает своего хозяина. Он снова открывает глаза и улыбается. 

— Теперь можно.

Наруто заворожено проводит пальцами по его груди. Теперь он понимает, что по сути никогда не чувствовал кожи Гаары. Тот чуть дергается и резко вздыхает. Этого хватает, чтобы Наруто снова сорвался, и принялся хаотично и жадно изучать каждый сантиметр голой кожи. Он чувствует, как Гаара дрожит под ним и начинает сползать вниз.

— Ты в по.. — начинает было он, но, подняв взгляд и увидев раскрасневшегося Гаару с закушенной губой и зажмуренными глазами, понимает всё сам.

Наруто чуть отстраняется и, быстро подхватив его, усаживает на стол.

— Подожди, Наруто....

— Ну чего ещё?

— Надо убрать кактус.. 

— КАКТУС? — честно говоря, Наруто его даже не заметил сначала, но все же терпеливо ждёт, пока песок мягко убирает растение со стола.

— Готово, — Гаара снова поворачивается к нему, мягко улыбнувшись, но вдруг снова становится серьёзным.

— Наруто, я... У меня нет никакого опыта в этом.

— Чего? Правда? Но ты же такой... ээ, в общем не парься, я обо всём позабочусь.

— Какой? — Гаара хмурится и смотрит прямо на него.

— Ну... красивый... — стараясь замять вопрос, он снова тянется к Гааре, наваливаясь всем весом, попутно расстегивая свою куртку, и шепчет ему в губы: — _Хочу тебя_..

Гаара краснеет ещё сильнее.

— У тебя так скоро татуировку не станет видно, настолько ты красный, — хихикает Наруто, отстранившись. 

— Это всё ты виноват, прекрати болтать и лучше займись чем-нибудь полезным.

— О, это я могу.

С этими словами, он начинает жадно и уверенно его целовать, шею, грудь, живот.

Для Гаары каждое прикосновение в новинку, ему страшно, но он отдаётся ощущениям, доверяется Наруто и тает, плавится под его руками. Хочется всего и сразу, ведь, может быть, это первый и последний раз. Хочется пойти до конца.

Наруто его целует и опускается ниже на колени. Гаара смотрит на него чуть удивлённо, а Наруто поднимает на него хитрый взгляд снизу вверх, улыбается и начинает расстегивать ему брюки.

Гаара не может оторваться, смотрит завороженно. Наруто приспускает их вместе с бельём, выпуская его член, проводит ладонями по бёдрам и обхватывает за основание.

Гаара вздрагивает — никогда ещё **никто** его не трогал там — тихий стон срывается с его губ. Наруто поднимает вопросительный взгляд и Гаара легонько кивает, прикрывая глаза и закусывая губу.

Наруто снова облизывается и опускает взгляд, приоткрывает губы и мягко и осторожно обхватывает ими самую головку. 

Рука Гаары дергается и хватает его за волосы, чуть сжимает, он издает тихий стон.

Наруто улыбается на выходе, и опускает голову ниже, заглатывая больше, и помогает себе рукой. Чем глубже, тем сильнее сжимаются пальцы Гаары на его волосах.

Слюна течёт у Наруто по подбородку, он облизывается, отстраняясь. Секунду он смотрит на тяжело дышащего Гаару, а потом начинает подниматься обратно, выцеловывая дорожку вверх по всему телу к губам, вовлекая его в долгий и глубокий поцелуй.

Вжимает его в стол так, чтобы Гаара почувствовал его стояк, тот ахает ему в губы и чуть трётся, подаваясь навстречу, тянется руками к его брюкам, но Наруто перехватывает его руки и серьезно на него смотрит.

— Гаара, ты... хочешь **меня**?..

— Что? О чем ты?

Наруто вздыхает, заваливает его на стол и садится сверху на бедра. Чуть подумав, слезает, стягивает штаны с обоих и садится опять.

Гаара, приподнявшись на локтях смотрит на все эти манипуляции с интересом.

— Так что ты имел ввиду?

— Сейчас покажу. У тебя есть тут что-то... ээ... маслянистое?

— Эфирное масло?

— Нет, это **точно** не подойдёт...

Наруто слезает с него и направляется в смежную с кабинетом уборную, чтобы найти хоть что-то, что сгодится как смазка.

Гаара остаётся на столе, ему резко становится холодно. Он вслушивается в звуки за дверью — слышно звон баночек, то как Наруто там копошится и бормочет, перебирая упаковки.

Наконец он выходит довольный обратно кабинет, шлёпая босыми ногами по гладкому полу. В руках его тюбик крема, а на лице победная улыбка.

Он забирается обратно на стол, усаживаясь на живот Гаары. Сосредоточенно откручивает крышку и выдавливает много крема на ладонь.

— Я покажу как это делается.

Он тянется рукой к себе за спину, задевая ладонью член Гаары, и тот вздрагивает, когда слышит тихий чавкающий звук. Рука Наруто плавно двигается за его спиной. И Гаара вдруг понимает, что именно он делает.

— Ты так много знаешь об этом… откуда? — его щёки снова заливает румянец.

— Как-нибудь потом расскажу. Не отвлекайся. — С этими словами Наруто склоняется к его лицу и глубоко целует.

Чувствуя участившееся дыхание Наруто, его редкие вздохи от движения пальцев внутри, ему становится сложно ждать. Это уже походит на пытку. Гаара неловко толкается бёдрами вперёд, привлекая внимание, но Наруто будто специально не торопится.

Вдруг Наруто отстраняется и лезет во внутренний карман куртки. Он достаёт оттуда блестящий квадратный пакетик. На мгновение в его глазах мелькает страх и вина, но он, коротко тряхнув головой, прогоняет это и распечатывает презерватив. Поёрзав бёдрами, он сползает вниз, чтобы видеть, что делает. Аккуратно, но быстро натягивает на Гаару защиту и несколькими движениями распределяет по его члену остатки крема с ладони.

Он возвращается на прежнюю позицию и снова легко целует Гаару, успокаивая его, в это время рукой сзади направляя его в себя.

Гаара резко распахивает глаза и встречается взглядом с Наруто, который внимательно следит за его реакцией. Руки Гаары цепляются за спину Хокаге, сжимая до побеления костяшек, а сам он весь напрягается. По телу пробегает волна дрожи.

Гаара чувствует, что даже этого ему уже почти достаточно, чтобы достичь финала.

Наруто разрывает поцелуй, выпрямляется и садится до самого конца. Он делает несколько плавных движений бедрами, привыкая к ощущениям. С губ его срывается сладкий стон. 

Гаара, заворожённый им, поднимает ноги и ставит стопы на стол, Наруто приподнимается на коленях и упирается лбом в его плечо. Гаара начинает двигаться сам, быстро и прерывисто, крепко стискивая бедра Наруто пальцами. Тот прижимается к нему на последних движениях, когда Гаара входит до основания и замирает на выдохе. Наруто не шевелится, прислушиваясь к дыханию Гаары.

Спустя минуту Наруто осторожно приподнимается, целует его в висок и снимает с Гаары презерватив. Это чуть приводит Казекаге в себя, и он тянется руками к Наруто, тянет его вниз, роняет на себя и вовлекает в поцелуй. 

Одной рукой он зарывается в волосы, другой касается его члена и начинает дрочить. Наруто сначала невнятно бурчит: "Да ладно, не стоит", но Гаара отвечает ему в губы: “Я хочу”, с которым невозможно спорить.

У него такие ласковые и нежные пальцы, что Наруто быстро перестаёт сопротивляться и Гаара полностью сосредотачивается на нём, наблюдая и запоминая как меняется лицо Наруто, пока тот выгибается и кончает.

Наруто валится на него и смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век, как Гаара слизывает его сперму со своих пальцев, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и снова краснеет.

Они лежат так еще несколько минут в тишине, поглаживая друг друга.

Гаара чувствует как тепло и спокойно Наруто, и сам погружается в это чувство, пока наваждение всё же не спадает, и он не осознает, что произошло на самом деле.

В тишине, понимая, что подписывает им обоим приговор, он шепчет лежащему на нем Наруто:

— Что же мы натворили…

В тот же момент Наруто замирает, будто перестаёт дышать. Он сжимает ладони в кулаки и напрягается. Болезненный стон вырывается из его груди.

На секунду он ещё сильнее прижимается к Гааре и целует в ключицу, чуть прикусывая.

Гаара чувствует, что он не хочет отпускать его. Гаара и сам этого не хочет. Но Наруто сползает с него вниз и молча начинает одеваться, стараясь не смотреть на него.

Тот садится на столе и смотрит на него с болью, понимая что всё — больше он его никогда не поцелует. А так хочется ещё хотя бы один, последний раз.

— Наруто.. — шепотом окликает его Гаара.

Наруто останавливается, но взгляд поднимает не сразу.

— Поцелуй меня, — очень тихо, на грани слышимости, но зная что он услышит. Хотя и сам не уверен, хочет ли этого.

Наруто сжимает кулаки втягивает носом воздух и поворачивается к двери, пока Гаара опускает взгляд в пол — лишь бы не видеть, как он уходит.

Наруто делает пару шагов к выходу, но потом разворачивается, резко подлетает к Гааре, поднимает его голову за подбородок и целует быстро, отчаянно, жадно. На секунду прислоняется своим лбом к его и только после этого уходит.

Гаара сидит так еще минут десять, а потом как призрак сползает со стола и плетется в ванную, стягивая по пути остатки одежды. Включает прохладную воду и стоит под ней, пока не замерзнёт, трогая пальцами губы и вспоминая вкус и тепло губ Наруто. А потом заваливается на диван в надежде уснуть, желательно навсегда.

Наруто выходит из резиденции и оседает на пол у стены прямо на улице, обхватывает голову руками и сильно сдавливает её, проводит языком по губам. Он сидит так около двадцати минут, затем достанет телефон и пишет Гааре.


End file.
